


Art for "Rebirth" by marlee813

by alby_mangroves



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Drawing, Fanart, Illustrations, Implied Mpreg, M/M, mpreg big bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for "Rebirth" by marlee813, created for Mpreg Big Bang 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Rebirth" by marlee813

**Title:** Art for " **Rebirth** ", an [mpregbigbang](http://www.livejournal.com/update.bml) story by [marlee813](http://www.livejournal.com/update.bml)  
 **Artist:**[alby_mangroves](http://www.livejournal.com/update.bml)  
 **Fandom:**  The Eagle / Eagle of the Ninth  
 **Pairing:**  Esca/Marcus  
 **Characters:**  Esca Mac Cunoval, Marcus Flavius Aquila, baby Mac Cunoval  
 **Rating:**  PG-13  
 **Media:**  Conte Crayon and charcoal on Riegel Natura  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:**  I own nothing. No harm or disrespect is intended.  
  
 **Story Summary:**   _Ever since the death of this family at a young age, Esca has never cared about anything, not even himself. After years of reckless behaviour, one night he goes out drinking and clubbing and blacks out. The next morning he wakes up alone and feels.... different. With the help of his doctor, Marcus, and the life growing inside him, he begins to find meaning in his life again._

[](http://s1218.beta.photobucket.com/user/AlbyMangroves/media/My%20Artwork/Rebirth%20MpregBB/Crop1_zps4b6b0bd0.jpg.html) ♥  ♥ 

 

 **Notes:**  When I claimed a summary in this fest, I had no idea I'd get sucked into a new fandom. I had to google  _The Eagle_  and its actors to see if I could get behind the pairing and draw them. Of course, I saw Jamie Bell and almost fell off my chair in the sprint for the claim- it wasn't pretty. Eagle fandom, you guys are amazing, I hope you don't mind me crashing the party- I'll bring beer!  
  
The story itself, a modern AU, is going to be fantastic, but unfortunately, [Marlee813](http://www.livejournal.com/update.bml) has been unable to complete and post with me tonight, due to sudden RL events. However, I'm certain it will be completed soon. You can do it, lovely! *\o/*  
  
Thanks to [chosenfire28](http://www.livejournal.com/update.bml) for her patience and all the hard work she puts in to modding all over fandom. Thanks to the wonderful [amphigoury](http://www.livejournal.com/update.bml) for the Beta and for always being willing to help, and to [planejane](http://www.livejournal.com/update.bml) and [sineala](http://www.livejournal.com/update.bml) for their encouragement! I must also thank [riventhorn](http://www.livejournal.com/update.bml) for making sure I wasn't just interested in this fandom but that I fell completely in love with Esca and am vomiting feelings everywhere. Thank you very bloody much ♥♥♥

 

[ ](http://s1218.beta.photobucket.com/user/AlbyMangroves/media/My%20Artwork/Rebirth%20MpregBB/Cover400_zps3d5a11ca.jpg.html)

 

**1\. Cover art**

 

[ ](http://s1218.beta.photobucket.com/user/AlbyMangroves/media/My%20Artwork/Rebirth%20MpregBB/Esca800_zpsf5c1b51a.jpg.html)

 

**2\. Esca**

 

[ ](http://s1218.beta.photobucket.com/user/AlbyMangroves/media/My%20Artwork/Rebirth%20MpregBB/Marcus800_zps40f7e572.jpg.html)

 

**3\. Marcus and the Baby**

 

[](http://s1218.beta.photobucket.com/user/AlbyMangroves/media/My%20Artwork/Rebirth%20MpregBB/The_Kiss2_800_zps4f064688.jpg.html)

 

**4\. The Kiss**

 

 

 

**[LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/22241.html) | [Tumblr](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/) | [DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/)**

**Thank you**

**♥**


End file.
